


宠儿02

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	宠儿02

02

从托勒密到牛顿，再到爱因斯坦，每个时代都不曾有人停止仰望，从白日臆想到无数走进现实的理论方程，人类曾高傲地自诩宇宙主宰，甚至在阿姆斯特朗将星条旗插进坑洼的月球表面时，这种声音都未曾消逝，可当一半生灵顷刻间化为齑粉，幸存者才终于明白自己不过沧海一粟，微如尘埃。托尼盯着窗外不断翻滚堆积的灰色云层，粘稠似水泥，令人眩晕又不安，好像下一秒，齐塔瑞人，奥创，那颗不具名的星球，所有曾经快将他置于死地的怪物又要卷土重来。

“饼饼！”

Alpha被自己的恐惧困住太久，甚至都没听到叫叫鞋咯吱咯吱踩在地板上慢慢靠近，幼童的呼唤将他从噩梦又重新拖回现实，托尼平复呼吸，拽起袖口擦了擦额头的汗，慢慢将轮椅转过去，脚边纸袋里散发出阵阵浓郁的芝士香气。

“包包！”

“嘿，小伙子，看看你，简直给我搬了一座山过来！”

小孩应该有一岁多，金发软软地贴着头皮上，长度还不到脖子，抬头直勾勾盯着已经被拆开包装的汉堡。他从母亲那里继承了一双漂亮的眼睛，湛蓝，通透，像暴风雨过后的海面一般沉静，托尼不知道这么小的脑袋瓜里都能想到什么，但看起来今天似乎对他来说还算不错的一天。

“想吃吗？你叫什么名字，小男孩？你想坐上来吗，到爸爸——这来？”

托尼犹豫了大概十秒，还是对着儿子伸出手，他希望此刻自己的脸颊在葡萄糖的滋润下有点血色，至少不会看起来像喜欢生吃小孩的僵尸。成为父亲是他根本没想过的事，史蒂夫是二人中更喜欢孩子的一方，金发omega总是期待着健康活泼的小生命给家庭带来笑声与欢欣，他总是顺从地躺在床上张开双腿，小心翼翼地拨开早已被情欲打湿的粉嫩花瓣，露出柔软神秘的洞口邀请丈夫进入，他没有一刻不想被炙热又坚硬的肉棒填满，被男人的龟头蛮横地戳刺宫口直到潮吹，他会在高潮时甜蜜又放浪地呻吟，高喊着Alpha的名字，乞求对方将浓稠的精液一滴不剩地灌进子宫。他享受着成结的胀痛，享受着后颈撕咬出血，享受着即将成为一位母亲的喜悦。每一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束后，他们都会温柔地交换亲吻，牛奶与朗姆酒的味道在空气里纠缠，史蒂夫侧卧在托尼身边，蓝眼睛里几乎要流出蜜来。

“我们会有一个可爱的孩子。”

天生母性让平时凌厉果敢的Omega也变得娇憨温软起来，背后米黄的灯光为他的脸颊与耳廓镀上一层柔和的金边。托尼难得地不会反驳什么，尽管他不能理解史蒂夫为何如此心急，也明白自己在为人父方面有多么缺乏信心。Alpha没有机会再与父亲和解，即便在他去世后，自己能想起的都是霍华德的好，但事实永远无法被抹去，他们总是有冲突，总是有争吵，总是在指责对方，总是水火不容。也许正是因为如此，托尼无法推翻这种论断：他的孩子降生后又变成另一个他，而他那一刻又成了三十年前的霍华德。

“萨拉，别在爸爸身上乱踩，啾啾，巧克力豆豆，巧克力饼饼，吃不吃呀？”

紫风铃彼此碰撞着发出脆响，史蒂夫放轻脚步慢慢走进来蹲在对面，声音至少比平时低了两度，又轻又软，像羽毛落在靴子上。他冲萨拉伸手，身边是一小篮新鲜出炉的巧克力曲奇。

小孩都是没大脑的生物，托尼在被儿子狠狠踩了一脚又差点被他扯烂裤腿后不由得赞同起这句话，他义无反顾地冲向母亲——身边的饼干，双手紧紧抓着，张开嘴巴旁若无人地享受起美味，鼻尖上那一点巧克力让小男孩看起来活像一只抱着火腿啃来啃去乱摇尾巴的小金毛。

“哦，所以他叫萨拉，山姆，塞缪尔的萨拉？”

“她是个女孩，萨拉是我妈妈的名字。”史蒂夫憋着笑回答，他本应该生气自己丈夫居然连孩子是男是女都分不清的。

“哈哈，真好笑，你应该笑的再大声点。”

Alpha咬了一口芝士汉堡，见鬼，一个成功的父亲至少应该知道孩子的性别，霍华德得一分，托尼零分，哔哔！史蒂夫索性盘腿坐在地上等着萨拉吃完小饼干，顺便帮她抹去嘴角黏糊糊的残渣，但显然他过来的目的并不只有寻找萨拉。

“我们现在有一个办法，托尼。”

又来了。

“我知道你没兴趣听，甚至想给我两拳，但我不能放弃这个机会。他用一个响指就抹去一半生命，我们很幸运，你回来了，萨拉那时正在雪山上避难，毫发无伤。我不是上帝，没有能力去拯救全人类，我只希望我的朋友亲人都能回来，山姆，旺达......还有彼得。”

“就算失去一切？你明知道这是螳臂当车，他拥有无限宝石，不可阻挡。你的孩子差点没了爹，你现在又要让她再失去妈妈？难道这些还不够，我们输了，彻彻底底的输了！”托尼再次剧烈地咳嗽起来，到底是从什么时候开始他和史蒂夫之间竟然一刻不得安宁。没错，他害怕了，没有一刻不在害怕，因为只有他是知道结局的人。

“你还记得我说过那句话，就算失败也要一起面对，我现在要收回了，托尼。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地将萨拉放在丈夫怀里，她肉肉的手指还捏着妈咪的外套，含糊不清地问着‘去哪，去哪’，他笑着亲吻女儿的额头。

“去买果果，肉肉，饼饼，全是萨拉爱吃的，晚上我们就吃，好不好——”

“别对她撒谎了，骗子，你骗完我还要骗她，你不能去，我不许你去！现在我就叫哈皮过来开车，你收拾东西，和我一起离开！”托尼死死地攥着Omega的手腕，这个蠢货完全就是无知者无谓的杰出代表，他已经说得很清楚了，他们面对的不是敌人，只有势均力敌才是敌人，他们面对的，只有死亡。

“就算我原谅你，就算我当做一切都没发生过，就算我们一家三口安安静静地生活，你还是决定把我像垃圾一样随便丢在一个地方，好啊，我习惯了！”

“我从没这样想过，我爱你，如果这不是一趟有去无回的旅程，不管成功与否，我都会按照你的意愿继续生活，我的生命里除了你和萨拉不会再有别人——”

“你怎么回来，时间旅行吗？我们什么都不会给你，别回来了，满口谎言的臭婊子，我唯一的错误就是对你太宽容了，我就该签完结婚协议后立刻把你锁在家里，把你的大脑彻底操飞出去，让你一个接一个生孩子，我和你谈什么尊严与自由，现在立刻滚出我的房子！”

萨拉专注地拨弄着爸爸身上闪着蓝光的奇怪东西，她一进来就好奇得不得了，妈咪做了小饼饼，还说晚餐吃更好的，小女孩快乐地咬着反应堆，大滴大滴的口水落在父亲的深色睡袍上，她冲妈咪的背影挥了挥手，全然不知未来到底会以怎样的方式降临。


End file.
